Shubble Smut Stories
by Redmonkeys
Summary: Some smut one-shot stories about Shelby!


**Hey folks! ****Thanks for coming to read my first fanfic on this site! I've noticed that there isn't much Shubble smut, so I wanted to write one! I may make more one-shot fanfics involving Shelby, but I'm not sure yet. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy reading this!**

* * *

Shelby had a nervous smile on her face as she walked through the automatic doors of Target. There were shopping carts being wheeled around by customers, employees stocking shelves and people browsing through the flyer at the entrance. Everything resembled just another trip to Target, but that wasn't the case for Shelby.

It had only been a couple months since she had moved out to California, having spent the better part of them getting everything organized in her section of the shared apartment. It took some time for her to get all the recording and streaming equipment set up, not to mention all the furniture that needed to be built and arranged in her new bedroom. But with her new roommate's help, the two of them managed to get everything in place and as of a few days ago, Shelby was officially settled in to her new apartment.

The brown haired girl loved the freedom she had now that she was living on her own! Well, rather with a roommate, but she was still relatively independent. As a result, Shelby made a promise to herself that she would explore and try new things that she might have otherwise not done because she was too afraid to. She wouldn't use the cliche phrase "New year, New me", but Shelby was determined to

Having spent so much time getting settled in her new apartment, Shelby didn't exactly have much free time, much less time all alone. Which bluntly meant that she hadn't been able to find the time nor space to be able to masturbate for some time now. And with having all of her furniture and equipment set up, Shelby now had the time to both fix that and act on her promise.

Which led her to Target. But unlike all the dozens of times Shelby came here to buy something she overlooked in her move, she came here for one thing: to masturbate. The idea of getting so turned on and masturbating in a public place was something Shelby fantasized about often.

someone spying on her in her vulnerable state or even just catching her masturbating was something that Shelby had fantasized about often. But she was always too afraid to do something like that, resigning to the fact that she would never be able to experience. That is, until today.

Shelby headed to the back of the store, an almost perfect layout of it in her head from all the times she had gone there to pick up various odds and ends. There was a corner in the back that Shelby noticed was almost always empty whenever she went to shop there. That last aisle was usually occupied with flatbeds loaded with boxes waiting to be unpacked while the two adjacent aisles showcased all sorts of clothes that had rarely been looked out. While it wasn't the most public area in the store, Shelby figured this was the perfect place for her to finally live out one of her fantasies.

After a couple more minutes of walking and a few weaves through aisles, Shelby had finally arrived to the infamous corner. As expected, the last aisle situated against the wall had a number of red colored flatbeds with boxes on them. They were all sealed, most likely to be unpacked either today or tomorrow, with their different contents written on the side in black Sharpie. Seeing no space for her to maneuver down the cluttered aisle, Shelby moved over to the one next to it. It too was empty, and although she was determined to actually masturbate and not back down, the brown haired girl still checked around. She walked down the stocked aisle until she reached the end. Once there, Shelby peeked her head around the bend. To her excitement, that aisle was just as empty as the other two.

With her impromptu reconnaissance mission done, Shelby nervously bit her lip. There was no one around her, and the only audible sound was the music playing from the intercom a few aisles over. Everything was in place for her to fulfill her fantasy.

Shelby walked back over to the very end of the middle aisle and sat down on the floor. It was surprisingly clean, which the brown haired girl figured was due to the fact that rarely anyone came back here. She sat with her back against the back wall, her knees angled upwards and her feet planted flat on the floor. A nervous, but excited smile came to Shelby's face as she finally came to the realization that she was _actually _about to do this. She was going to _masturbate_ in public! Despite her nervousness to start, the brown haired girl knew that she didn't have all day and needed to soon - if not for the purpose of making sure she didn't get caught, then at least for the purpose of finally releasing the building tension between her legs. Not being able to masturbate for a couple months coupled with her excitement at living out one of her fantasies meant that Shelby felt herself getting wet without even needing to touch herself.

To start off, Shelby took off her Converse sneakers and placed them next to her against the wall. She followed suit with her ankle high socks, placing them on top of her sneakers. Feeling her heart beat quicker with excitement, the brown haired girl slipped her hands into the waistband of her black leggings before sliding them down her legs. Once off, Shelby placed them on top of her already discarded clothes. Now, she sat against the shelf wall in just a pair of white panties and her top. Shelby was wearing a bra under her gray t-shirt and had already decided that she was going to keep her top half clothed, thinking that being naked from her waist down and masturbating in public would be enough exploration for one day.

Even though she wasn't completely naked yet, Shelby felt exposed sitting there with nothing but her panties covering her bottom half. As of late, the brown haired girl had begun using boxer briefs and had found them rather comfortable, opting to use them instead. But she decided on wearing a pair of white panties for today, thinking that they would turn her on more and make the situation that much kinkier. And boy was she right!

Letting out an excited breath of air, Shelby hooked her thumbs in her panties. The anxious smile on her face widened as she considered what she was about to do. After waiting a few seconds, Shelby slipped them off and placed them on the small pile of clothes next to her. And with that, the brown haired girl was _completely _naked from the waist down. At this point, there was no going back. If anyone walked into the aisle and saw Shelby like this, they would get a fairly good look at her pussy before she'd be able to put her clothes back on. And the thought of that just made Shelby _that _much more excited.

Deciding that there was no point in waiting, Shelby got to work. Propping herself up with her arm, she moved her other hand down between her legs, feeling just how wet she was. A small moan escaped her lips as she just slid her fingers along her pussy, the contact feeling amazing. Two months of not being able to masturbate because of the move and daring to masturbate in the back of a _Target_ of all places meant that Shelby needed a release like none before. Her juices collected on her fingers, being so turned on by her situation that she didn't need any lube. Which was probably good since the brown haired girl was so desperate to masturbate in public that she hadn't thought about that at all. Her juices began trailing down her inner thighs as Shelby continued to tease herself, spreading her juices around and letting out the occasional low moan as her fingers grazed her lips. The brown haired girl felt her cheeks turn red as she continued to tease herself, letting herself get lost in pleasure. Her nerves slowly disappeared and she became more excited at the fact that she was masturbating in public. Feeling more comfortable than she did upon walking in, Shelby stuck out her middle finger and slid it along her entrance before entering herself.

This time, she let out a moan that was _much_ louder than her earlier ones. Her eyes widened and she instantly brought her other hand up to cover her mouth, causing her to slide down the wall. After waiting a few seconds and hearing nothing, Shelby giggled and focused back on pleasuring herself. She'd have to be a little quieter if she planned on not getting caught! She began slowly moving her finger inside her, her juices allowing it to easily slide in and out of her. The brown haired girl removed her hand from her mouth but kept it hovered over it, muffling her moans as they became more frequent. The corner she was in may have been empty, but that didn't mean there weren't other customers shopping nearby! Shelby began slowly increasing the rate at which her finger moved inside her before adding her index finger. With her two fingers now steadily pleasuring her, the shy girl let her mind wander.

From her current position, anyone who came around the bend and over the little corner of deserted aisles would hear either her fingers moving inside her or the sound of her moans against her hand. The thought of someone walking by and seeing her masturbating drove Shelby wild, and she quickened the pace of her fingers. No one could have guessed that shy, innocent Shelby would be in the back of a Target with her hand between her legs. It was then that the brown haired girl tilted her head back and let out another moan before adding a third finger to her wanting pussy.

She began fantasizing about what would happen if she were to get caught. Someone would just come down the aisle, expecting to simply sort through the items on the shelf and instead being met with Shelby lying down on the floor, masturbating with her legs spread. Male or female, they would come over and smile at the blushing girl who was vulnerable with her bottom half exposed. They might help give her the orgasm that she so _desperately_ wanted before asking for Shelby to pleasure them as well. If it was a guy who found her, they might even ask to fuck her. And despite being a virgin, Shelby knew she would still enthusiastically nod her head and say yes and beg for him to fuck her in the aisle right there.

As her mind continued to wonder into more scenarios that she might find herself in, Shelby felt her orgasm fast approaching. Truthfully, she had no idea just how long she had spent back there, what with her phone being in her discarded leggings. Regardless, the brown haired girl was desperate for release. While quickly pumping her fingers inside her, Shelby brought her thumb up to her aching clit. She had wanted to play with it from the beginning of her masturbation session, but knew based on her past experiences that it would bring her to orgasm too quickly and wouldn't allow her to enjoy the moment. But she couldn't hold herself back anymore and let out a whimper as she began rubbing the small bundle of nerves.

With three fingers fucking her and her clit being played with, Shelby couldn't hold back her release any longer. The brown haired girl's tongue was lolling slightly out of her mouth now and she began panting as she worked herself closer to release. Her legs shook and it took only a few more seconds before Shelby felt herself go over the edge. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, her chest heaving as she came hard, squirting against her hand. Her back arched off the floor as she bucked her hips, feeling as if lightning was coursing through her body. Shelby let out a loud moan as she came, not bothering to cover her mouth. After what felt like a lifetime, her orgasm began to slow down until her legs were no longer shaking and her hips ceased bucking against her now juice covered hand.

Letting herself slide down to the floor, Shelby let out a laugh. She did it! She _actually_ masturbated in a public place! The brown haired girl laid there and caught her own breath before she looked up and her eyes suddenly widened. Halfway down the aisle was a security monitor mounted from the ceiling. It was positioned in such a way that it was facing the _exact_ aisle Shelby was in and was something that she failed to notice before. Now, she was now staring back at a surprised, half naked image of herself on the screen.

It was then that Shelby realized someone had been watching her masturbate this whole time. Of course, it could have just been recording the aisle without someone stationed at the monitor, but that just meant someone would watch it later on. A small smile came to Shelby's face as she weighed her options. She had already masturbated in front of whoever it was watching the monitor, might as well give them a good ending!

The brown haired girl leaned back against the wall and removed her hand from between her legs, holding it up high enough for the monitor to see. She slowly separated her fingers, showing off the juices that connected them. Shelby looked directly at the monitor as she brought her hand up to her mouth. Maintaining eye contact with it, she stuck her fingers into her mouth, tasting herself as she lapped up her juices. She continued this for a minute, making sure the person watching knew that she was tasting herself with the same hand she brought herself to release with. Once her fingers were clean of her juices, an audible pop sounded as she removed them from her mouth. Returning her arm to her side, Shelby scooted over so she was now in the direct center of the monitor. Excitedly biting her lip, the brown haired girl spread her legs and gave the security monitor a clear, perfect view of her pussy. She wasn't sure how much the monitor saw before, but it definitely had a long look now. A giggle escaped her lips as Shelby slid a finger along her entrance and played with her overly sensitive clit for a few seconds as a little bonus, moaning softly while still looking up at the monitor.

Having fulfilled her want of masturbating in public and giving the person on the other side of the monitor a nice show, Shelby figured she could check off one of her fantasies. The brown haired girl made a mental note to take a shower due to the stickiness between her legs and got dressed. After tying the final lace on her sneaker, Shelby made eye contact with the monitor for one final time and surprised herself as she blew a kiss at it. With that, Shelby made her way out of the store, a smile on her face and a memory she would never forget.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Like I said earlier, I might make more smut one-shots involving Shelby, but that's really only if you guys would like to see more! Also, if you guys have any requests or ideas for future one-shots, go ahead and tell me!**


End file.
